Reuseable open type clamps of this general type are known in the prior art, and are disclosed for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,485 dated June 30, 1981 to Francis Irio et al, and entitled "Open-Type Clamp", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,708 dated May 21, 1985 in the name of Lionel Calmettes et al and entitled "Clamp". Such prior art clamps are generally more complex, and more costly to produce, as compared to applicant's, and are not as readily openable.